


Apology

by robronlover



Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronlover/pseuds/robronlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron apologises to Robert after breaking up with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

Aaron opens his eyes. He hardly slept that night. He couldn't get the image of Robert out of his head. He knew what he did was wrong. He loved Robert so much but the only reason he was doing it was so he could punish himself. His mum had said have a future with Robert so he wanted to get rid of the only happiness in his life to make him suffer. He gets up slowly knowing today was going to be so difficult. As he walks past the mirror he looks at himself and cries. He looks a mess. He walks slowly to the shower. 

After he was ready he goes downstairs and he sees liv and Chas sitting at the table. He suddenly feels sick. 

"Hey Aaron how you feeling?" Chas asks concerned why the look on Aaron's face. 

"Im Ok." He says not wanted to tell her what he did. 

"Where's Robert?" She asks. Aaron just stares at her tears falling down his face.

"Hey sweetie what's happened?" Chas asks going over to Aaron and hugging him tightly. 

"I dumped Robert." Aaron says bursting into tears. Chas lets go of him and stares at him shocked. 

"Why on earth did you do that?" Chas asks shocked. 

"Because he was being controlling again. Saying to charity he will make me take the money. Apparently it will be good for my future but I don't want anything from him." Aaron says sobbing. 

"Aaron they have a point it will help with your future and I don't think rob said he would force you to take it. He might discuss it with you. Plus by the sounds of it it's was charity that was in the wrong here not rob and you took it out on him and dumped him. He loves you so much even if he hasn't said it you can tell. He would do anything for you and you push him away." Chas says. She look over at Aaron and he has burst into. 

"Now if I were you I'd go and find him and make it up to him or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Aaron looks at her and nods in agreement. He knows what he did was wrong it was just he was so angry with himself he took it out on Robert. 

Aaron walks around the village asking if anyone had seen where Robert was. But no one knew. Then he saw April who says he was on a bridge. He runs to the bridge and sees Robert standing there crying. Aaron's heart suddenly breaks. 

He walks over to him and places his hand on Robert shoulder. He jumps. 

"What do you want?" Robert asks hurtfully. He moves to the side. 

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday it's just I was and at myself for bottling it and I was mad at charity for saying those things and when you said you would get me to change my mind it got me mad. And I look all the out on you and I hate myself for it. I also did it because it was a way of punishing myself. Please Robert I need you. I understand that you want them best for me it's just everything is getting to me and I can't deal with it and I want Gordon out of my head." He says. He falls to the ground and starts crying. 

"Aaron it's ok he will go. Trust me. And I will forgive you just as long as you don't do it again ok. I didn't sleep last night. You really hurt me." He says tearfully. 

"I know and im sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much Robert and I don't want to loose you." He screams. He bashes his head agains Robert chest. 

"And I love you too never forget that. Everything I do is so I can protect you. I would do anything for you Aaron. I would die for you." Aaron looks up and smiles at Robert. He reaches his hand up to Roberts face and wipes the tears away. He leans forward and plants a kiss on his lips. He closes his eyes and savours this moment. He opens his eyes and looks into Roberts eyes. There was so much love in them. From that moment he knew he would be the happiest man alive. He leans over and kisses Robert again never wanting to stop.


End file.
